


Rain

by 1destielplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Two-Parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel really likes rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two part fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, im still trying to find a beta!

Castiel loved rain. Ever since he was a kid, he prayed that the weather would go from sunny to stormy rain. There was something so calming about hearing the pitter-patter of the rain-drops hitting his bedroom window, or the slight far-away thunder, or even the smell of wet grass. He would go outside, wearing a rain jacket and rain boots, and splash all around the streets, huge puddles splashed when his tiny covered feet touched the bottom of the puddle, getting mud all over his rain boots. His mom would make homemade chicken noodle soup every time it rained. The warm heat of the delicious soup and the humid air mixed quite perfectly.

As Castiel grew older, he longed for the days when the sky turned a light grey and the clouds finally let down all the water they had been holding in. In the fifth grade, some kid named Harold stole his lunch money. Everyday, Castiel would be afraid to go to school because of Harold. If castiel didn’t bring him his lunch money, Harold would grab him from behind and pull his underwear up into uncomfortable positions that made Castiel cry.

Days would go by and Castiel wouldn’t eat lunch. His stomach rumbled loudly in class and his cheeks would become crimson red due to embarrassment. On a Thursday, Harold stole his lunch money yet again. Castiel decided to take his sketch book outside and watch the rain drop down to the ground harshly. He sat under the front of the school on a bench and pulled his hoodie over his head. The water hit the ground so hard and fast that he could feel the rain-drops on his face. He drew trees and houses in his sketch book before putting it away in his backpack and instead leaned back on the bench and listened to the sweet melody of the rain.

“Hey, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester” Castiel jumped at the sound and spun his head to face his new company. 

“Hello, I am Castiel Novak” he said with a small smile. He didn’t have many friends at school, Castiel usually spent his time drawing or reading. 

“My mom packed way too much food for me for lunch. Would you mind helping me finish it? I don’t think i’ll be able to eat it all!” The little boy with the green eyes and freckles said. Castiel eyed the boys lunch. Two sandwiches, an apple, applesauce, a cheesestick, a bag of chips, and two juice boxes. 

“Of course”

It was a stormy day when Castiel had his first heartbreak. He was a Junior in high school. His first boyfriend, Rob, had been cheating on him for over two months with another guy. Castiel wiped his tears angrily, not really sure if it was his tears or the rain that was soaking him from head to toe as he walked to Dean’s house.

“Cas? What the hell, man! Get in, sheesh you’re freezing” Dean exclaimed when he saw his best friend shivering in the rain. 

“Dean, he cheated on me” Cas cried. Dean’s eyes widened and looked at his best friend with sadness and love.

“Son of a bitch” he said angrily. 

“Cas I promise I will chop off that douchebags’ dic-”

“Dean, can we watch the rain?” he cut off Dean who looked like he was ready to kill someone. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Let me go get you some warm towels and some fresh clothes, okay?”

After Cas changed and was now dry, he sat next to Dean on his front porch steps.

Together they watched the rain. Cas suddenly felt calmer just by watching the rain. That day tore him apart. He didn’t even love Rob, but that didn’t mean he didn’t truly care for him because he did. He leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and yawned.

“Sometimes I wish I would’ve fallen in love with you” Cas said in between yawns. Dean was sure Cas was too heartbroken and tired to actually realize what he had just said. Once he knew for sure that Cas was asleep, Dean placed a gentle kiss to Cas’ forehead. 

“Me too”

In Sophomore year of college, they began to drift apart. Dean began to hook up with random guys and girls while Cas tried to study for his exams. A fall out happened when Cas accused Dean of not paying attention to him the last two years of college. He confessed that he was hurt and just missed his friendship. Dean on the other hand, was intoxicated with alcohol. 

“You kknow what C-Casssss, you don’t have any friendss! I’m not gon’ be here all ma life fo’ you. I want to be freeeeee, you h-hold me back” as soon as Dean said those words he regretted them immediately. Cas felt the tears rushing down his face and he nodded.

“W-wait Cas no-”

“S’fine Dean. I’ll be on my way. I seem to not live up to your expectations and you have clearly stated i’ve been a bore and a bother to you. I will leave and you won’t ever have to look at me and feel trapped again” Cas said. Dean’s heart broke a little at the sight in front of him, his Cas. His Cas was crying, because of him. He made him cry. He said words he didn’t even mean. Cas meant the world to him. He was in love with him, every since the day he begged his mom to pack extra food for Castiel.

“Cas wait, please” Dean cried. Cas was already long gone. Thunder clashed in the skies and Cas has never hated rain as much as he did now.


End file.
